The present invention relates to a lipolysis device using a low power laser, and more particularly, to a lipolysis device using a low power laser capable of non-invasively irradiating skin with a laser beam which may or may not be condensed through a lens or transparent window to obtain the same effect as lipolysis of adipose tissue exposed through incision using a conventional ultrasonic or low power laser. In addition, the lipolysis device includes a vacuum suction means to readily discharge liquefied fat discharged from an adipose cell and concentrated in a space between cell tissues through the groin area, where lymphatic vessels are abundant, and out of the body. Further the lipolysis device can stably contact human skin to break down fat and thus is convenient to use. Furthermore, the lipolysis device can break down subcutaneous fat by irradiating an abdominal region with a low power laser without skin damage or surgical operation, thereby effectively removing abdominal fat.
Generally, an apparatus for generating a low power laser includes a laser diode for emitting a laser having an output of 5 mW˜10 mW and a wavelength of 635 nm˜650 nm, and a low power laser diode driver for arbitrarily adjusting the amount of laser beam emitted from the laser diode.
Various apparatuses for obtaining a curative effect by irradiating spots on the body with a low power laser suitable for acupuncture or infected parts of the body. For example, Korean Utility Model No. 302173 discloses an electric mat for uniformly emitting a laser beam through a low power laser diode. Korean Utility Model No. 270882 discloses a waist belt including a laser generator having a laser diode for emitting laser light having a wavelength of 580˜980 nm to stimulate the lumbar, thereby performing finger-pressure treatment and therefore medical treatment of a disc. Korean Utility Model No. 274266 discloses a laser for medical treatment and an LED blanket capable of widening a curative range, for example, irradiation of spots on the body suitable for acupuncture, chronic article rheumatism, frozen shoulder, lumbago, cervical vertebral sprain, gout, wrench, bruising, arthritis, stress gastritis, and so on. Korean Patent No. 457964, issued to the present applicant, discloses a laser beam radiator capable of non-invasively irradiating blood in a blood vessel with a laser beam according to a position and a thickness of the blood vessel by adjusting a distance of the laser beam condensed through an optical lens, activating metabolism of a cell by stimulating a blood cell using a laser beam, increasing formation of capillary vessels to improve blood circulation, and increasing speed of tissue treatment to activate living organisms.
While another laser apparatus using a laser beam disposed in an array for providing use convenience is proposed to be adapted to various soft materials such as a chair, a hat, a bed, a belt, and so on, when the laser beam is disposed in the soft materials in an array, a red laser capable of being output appropriately to non-invasively break down fat (about, more than 30 mW) should be used. However, since the red laser requires a separate radiation structure, there is no way of breaking down fat by non-invasively irradiating a human body.
Meanwhile, in order to effectively treat obesity using a laser, Neira, et al. discloses a new suction lipectomy capable of liquefying fat during suction lipectomy using a low power laser [PLASTIC AND RECONSTRUCTIVE SURGERY, Sep. 1, 2002—Fat liquefaction: Effect of low-level laser energy on adipose tissue].
Neira, et al.'s paper is based on a test in which lasers having a wavelength of 635 nm, an output of 10 mW, and a total energy of 1.2 J/cm2, 2.4 J/cm2 and 3.6 J/cm2 are radiated onto adipose tissue extracted from 12 healthy women. As a result of the test, 4 minutes after laser exposure, 80% of the fat in the adipose cells is discharged, and 6 minutes after the laser exposure, 99% is discharged. Then, the discharged fat is gathered in a space between the adipose tissues.
FIG. 1 is an electron microscope photograph of a normal adipose cell at a magnification of 190, FIG. 2 is an electron microscope photograph of an adipose cell after irradiation by a low power laser for 4 minutes, at a magnification of 190, and FIG. 3 is an electron microscope photograph of an adipose cell after irradiation by a low power laser for 6 minutes, at a magnification of 190. As clearly shown in FIG. 1, generally, the normal adipose cell has a shape like a cluster of grapes. When the normal adipose cells are irradiated by the low power laser for 4 minutes, as shown in FIG. 2, some adipose cells discharge liquefied fat and lose their circular appearance. Portions designated by arrows in FIG. 2 represent fat particles discharged from the adipose cells. When irradiated for 6 minutes, such variations are generated by most adipose cells, and therefore, as shown in FIG. 3, there is no adipose cell maintaining its original appearance, all reduced to liquefied fat. Portions designated by arrows in FIG. 3 represent fat discharged from the adipose cells.
It was reported that energy of the low power laser acts to open a cell wall to discharge fat from the interior to the exterior of the adipose cell.
Using the fat liquefaction effect of the red laser on the basis of the test, suction lipectomy using a laser, in which the human body is irradiated from outside to break down fat and discharge the broken down fat from the body using a cannula (fine pipe), has been proposed.
Various methods of non-invasively irradiating skin covering a fatty area of a treatment target with a red laser beam to break down the fat of the adipose cells have been attempted. In order to irradiate a wider area for a short time, a device for forming a red laser beam with a line shape to scan the treatment target has been developed and put on the market. However, it is difficult to input a power of 10 mW and an energy density of 3.6 J/cm2 required for lipolysis in the human body, thereby obtaining little practical effect.